


Eager

by mpmwrites



Series: Reed1700 One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Connor and Rk900 give Gavin a new toy.





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness this one took a while. And look! Gavin got tied up again. This is day 24: with toys! Enjoy some Gav1700, that is Gavin/Connor/Rk900. This is the first time I’ve written a threesome, so I hope you enjoy! Rated E!
> 
> Here’s today's bondage tie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuJxA1FCbis

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuJxA1FCbis

 

 

Gavin could have put money on the possibility of him getting fired. He felt like he was losing his damn mind, and was sure everyone could see it, even if he was doing everything in his power to not let them. He _did_ have the thought to leave early from work, but he never left early, at the very least a few people would be suspicious. He couldn't even tell which one of those damn plastic pricks was doing it to him.

They'd taken him out to a late lunch, as they did most days, chatting to him as he made his way through a vegetarian burrito and diet coke. It wasn't until they were back to the car and Connor dragged him into the backseat to start kissing him that Gavin knew something was up. Affectionate as Connor could be, he was never one to be anything less than professional during work hours, especially not in the back of a squad car. He had Gavin pinned to Rafe's chest, pushing at his clothes to get his hands on Gavin's warm skin as he plunged his tongue into the human's mouth.

Rafe had watched as Connor pushed the vibrator inside of Gavin slowly, making him moan as Rafe turned it on with the small remote held for Gavin to see. Gavin cursed, rocking himself into the plastic toy desperately while Connor groped him in the back of the taco joint's parking lot. Connor pushed it all the way in until the curved end of it was flush against him, preventing it from penetrating any deeper. Gavin let his eyes fall shut, one hand in his hair as he begged their names breathily.

"Gavin." Rafe spoke, his tone one that Gavin knew to listen to, "This toy comes with rules." He purred in Gavin's ear as Connor began to pull Gavin's pants back up.

"Yes sir." Gavin offered, lifting his hips for Connor automatically, despite the fact that the vibrator was still planted inside him and humming gently.

"We are going back to work. Connor and I will be in control of your new toy, and you will have it for the rest of our shift."

"Fuck." Gavin gasped as Connor buttoned his jeans and pulled his shirt back down and smoothed it over his waist.

"You may not come until we go home tonight." Rafe promised, "You may not touch yourself, and you may not attempt to distract either of us from working." Gavin whimpered and squirmed, making the toy shift inside him deliciously. Rafe planted a kiss on his neck.

That was how he ended up slumped in his desk chair, legs crossed to hide his hard-on at 4:42pm while at work. He had chewed on his lower lip so long that it was chapped, possibly even bruised. When Tina came over and probed him about it, he'd played it off as stress and being tired of being chained to his desk and convinced her to let him use her grape scented chapstick anyway, all while Connor caught his eye across the bullpen. At that moment, right in front of Tina, one of the two androids ticked up the intensity.

"Why don't you come out with Chris and I for drinks tonight? Wind down a bit?" She offered, leaning her hip on his desk. Gavin wasn't actually sure if words were gonna be the thing that came out of his mouth.

"Not tonight." He managed with a frown "I, uh, I'm just gonna go home and take an ambien and hope it works." He crossed his arms, giving her a weak look.

"If you're not sleeping again you need to go to the doctor, Gav. We aren't in college anymore." She sighed with a frown before moving away with a pitying look. As soon as she was gone, Gavin leveled a glare at Rafe.

"We're not going to make any progress until we get the DNA results back from Miss Lewiston's truck." the android spoke immediately, "Would you like to call it a day?"

"Please." Gavin offered with a pathetic gape on his face. He gathered up his phone and shut off his terminal before Rafe could reply, hauling himself to stand carefully. He walked quickly toward the exit, but froze in place as the vibrator increased to the highest intensity, Rafe swiftly moved around him with a backward glance,

"Something wrong, Gavin?" He offered with a knowing look as he continued toward the exit.

The drive home was just as tense as work had been. Rafe drove, his palm wrapped over Gavin's thigh possessively. Gavin was sure that Connor was the one with the remote now, and as far as he could tell, he wasn't too pleased about them leaving early without him. He was probably putting on the perfect detective persona, all while making a damn good attempt at edging Gavin. The human let his head fall back against the headrest with a small curse as he closed his eyes. Rafe's touch only made it worse, it took every bit of restraint for Gavin not to beg him to pull the car over and finally let him come, especially with the treatment Connor was subjecting him to.

As soon as they were inside his apartment, Rafe was on him. He hoisted Gavin off the floor, pinning him to the wall as Gavin wrapped his legs around the android's waist, no stranger to that particular treatment. Gavin moaned as Rafe captured him in a desperate kiss, tension draining from his body as he finally was awarded with some much needed contact. Rafe ravaged him, letting his hands roam freely as his mouth dropped to Gavin's neck, sucking marks into the soft skin. Gavin pulled at his shirt weakly, letting out a soft gasp at the attentions, encouraging. He was over-stimulated, trying to rut against Rafe enough to push him over the edge. " _Touch me_." he begged, breathless.

"I _am_ touching you, Gavin." Rafe promised, giving the human's ass a gentle squeeze.

"You know what I fucking mean, tin can." He snapped, "Let me come. _Please_."

Rafe let his teeth catch Gavin's skin briefly, "I like it when you beg." He purred, "But you'll have to wait for Connor." He stepped away from the wall and let Gavin stand, removing his shoes and sitting on the couch with a satisfied look. Gavin whined at his departure, but took himself to the bedroom anyway. Once the evening news was playing on the TV, he dropped onto the bed heavily, pushing his palm against his erection with a gasp.

He stroked himself through his jeans, moaning as he was finally able to abate some of the continuous tension. It only lasted a few moments though, because suddenly Rafe was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "Fuck." He gasped, completely unable to move and knowing he wasn't anywhere near strong enough to throw the android.

"It would seem you're struggling to follow directions." Rafe decided, "So perhaps you need some assistance, Gavin?" Gavin could do little but moan, nearly delirious with arousal from Rafe's commands, the toy insistently teasing him, and the denial of his orgasm. He tried to grind his hips against Rafe, but the android evaded him. "I'll just have to make it to that you won't have the _option_ to touch yourself." He explained. Gavin stared up at him, catching on to what Rafe intended. "Please take your clothes off." He said as he retreated, heading for the closet and the rope contained within.

"Yes sir." Gavin stood and did as told, watching Rafe's every move. He had fully disrobed when the android returned with two bundles of  deep purple nylon. Gavin stared at his strong palm wrapped around the coils in anticipation.

"Lay on your back, head here." Rafe instructed, pointing to the corner at the foot of the bed. Gavin wasn't going to be able to see out of the room, and he could tell that it was nothing but intentional. He scrambled into the position he was told, his dick straining near painful against his belly. Rafe straddled him, sitting so that Gavin's cock was brushing just slightly against his pants leg, and too up Gavin's wrist. He braided one of the ropes around it, leaving a long tail as he admired the thick weaving he'd put around Gavin's wrist and hand. Satisfied that he could slide his finger beneath the cuff comfortably, he repeated the treatment with the other hand.

He shifted as he rose away from Gavin, smirking at the needy noise his human made in his absence. He knelt at the corner of the bed, securing both ties to the leg of the bed so that Gavin's hands were held above his head. "Comfortable?" He offered, standing and giving Gavin an upside down view up at him. He looked like he might cry. He tugged at the bindings, as hard as he could, muscles straining but receiving no give.

"It's good." Gavin offered obediently.

"Good. You can wait here until Connor comes home. He shouldn't be more than thirty minutes." Rafe offered succinctly before leaving him alone again. Gavin pulled on the rope some more, the slight strain on his muscles proving distracting enough to bolster his patience. He laid like that until Connor came back, straining to hear the door open  and a brief conversation with Rafe. Their footsteps approached and Gavin arched his back to try to look at them to no avail. When Connor finally came into view he was stripping, LED swirling yellow quickly.

"I wish you hadn't left early." He explained, practically pouting down at Gavin.

"Wish you _had._ " He smiled as Connor dropped his jeans to reveal his already hard dick. He straddled Gavin and leaned forward, his hands sliding up around Gavin's neck as he pulled him into a sappy kiss. Gavin craned up his neck to kiss back. When they separated, Gavin was breathless, chasing after Connor's mouth as he craved more affection. Connor gave him a longing look as he ground his ass back against Gavin's erection, a ragged moan forcing itself out of Gavin. he arched his back as Connor began stroking himself, watching Rafe somewhere past Gavin.

"May I?" Was all Connor asked, Rafe nodding as Connor raised himself over Gavin's cock. He let out a light " _Oh_ …" as he penetrated himself on Gavin, making the human yell out and force himself inside Connor harshly.

"Oh fuck… god, _Connor_!" Gavin begged. He thought he might cry… or come immediately, possibly both; he squeezed his eyes shut against it.

"Don't move." Rafe told them both, and Gavin could hear him removing his own clothes. He gripped at the knots tied over his palms, pulling, wanting to touch. He flinched when he felt hands pushing his thighs up and making Connor lean forward again. Connor kissed him again, and Gavin could feel Connor stroking himself as Rafe slowly began to extract the toy from him. It was all too much at once. He pulled away from Connor's mouth and shook his head furiously.

"Stop! Stop." He demanded, as much as it pained him to do so. Both androids froze in place and Gavin bit his lip, fighting off how close he'd gotten. Connor sat back, and Rafe's hand moved up and down the outside of his thigh soothingly as Gavin tried tot think of literally _anything_ other than the two perfect androids that were on top of him. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, Gavin swallowing back the urge to just give Connor the few thrusts it would take for him to blow his load as they watched him oh-so patiently.

He looked up at them, Rafe smirking over Connor's shoulder, having given his hands to wrapping around Connor's waist and planting gentle kisses along his shoulder. Gavin whined slightly at the concept that he wasn't in Connor's place and Connor in his. Rafe chuckled at the noise, "I'm impressed, Gavin, you're so eager to please." He approved. One of his hands dropped from Connor and was back between Gavin's thighs, pulling the vibrator out the rest of the way and dropping it aside.

He pushed Connor back toward Gavin and shifted to that Gavin's legs were draped over his thighs as he pushed his cock inside of the human slowly. Gavin cursed again, but was cut off with more kisses from Connor as Rafe bottomed out inside Gavin. Despite the treatment he'd received all day, Gavin moaned at the pleasant stretch that Rafe's dick provided. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he definitely wasn't going to be able to stop again either. Gavin rocked his hips up against Connor and produced a surprised moan from Connor, amplified as Rafe followed the movement, hard.

Rafe wrapped his arms around Gavin's thighs and held him in place as he thrust into him relentlessly. With Connor rocking back against his dick and his arms still held above him, there was little Gavin could do but just _take it_.

 He cried out as he came, squeezing his thighs tight around Rafe and  clenching around his dick with the force of it. It pulled an involuntary noise from Rafe and Connor sat back to pull the other android into a kiss as Gavin watched. He stared at the two kissing lewdly as he rode out the pleasure he'd been chasing for hours now.

Rafe reached around Connor and began stroking his dick quickly as they both continued to ride Gavin, forcing overstimulation on the human unapologetically. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Rafe came, biting down on Connor's shoulder hard as he spilled inside of Gavin, his hand moving erratically on Connor's dick and spurring Connor's orgasm too. Connor moaned, his LED flickering red to match Rafe's as he painted artificial cum over Gavin's chest.


End file.
